Lapse of Destiny
by Pen-Woman
Summary: Jack and Hicca have a beautiful gift, but to other Spirits they are trouble and disaster and with no memory. Soon, they have found each other and something within blossom and through passing years loneliness were forgotten, and their lives have been good, but when MiM chosen them as new Guardians they will discover about themselves, and their destiny.


Winter Sprite & the Dragoness Princess

"Talking"

'Thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*_Flashbacks_*

The first time I saw you

The first time I saw you, I just couldn't breathe. I noticed you standing there. I didn't want you to see.

With butterflies in my stomach, I walked up and said "Hello." I wanted time to stop. I didn't want you to go.

I felt as if I have known you, and that this was a second chance from some past life. Together once again….by farawaysis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor How to train your Dragon, both owned by DreamWorks that I love. Now let's enjoy this fascinating new story of Hijack, Frostcup, Jaccup fic and before I forget Hiccup is a girl and her name will be Hicca and furthermore this story has inspired by the incredible Reid Phantom, enjoy.

* * *

The ray of sunlight stream down on a grassy plain as it drink the sun's ray to grow while Spirits of Elements are enjoying their peaceful day, but, alas their perfect day has been, unfortunately, disturbed by the boyish yell and they immediately knew whom this voice belong to.

"Oh! No, it is him!"

"Why is he here?"

"No time, Here, he comes!" the Sprites look up and they are backing away to see the familiar figure flying in crazy zig-zag, unable to gain control on flying. Suddenly all spirits who are here had made a run for it when the flying figure has lost control of his flying, and he is falling down as he screams in panic. The falling one hold his crooked staff that almost resemble a "G" made a quick motion swipe and then large pile of snow spilled on the ground and he skids on a soft, snowy ground. He flips two times when finally he stops, and land with his head trapped under the snow while his bare feet up in the air.

He muffled and struggled to put his feet on the ground and once he did he pull himself out, and his head is free and then he let out the loudest and happiest laugh that echo to the sky.

To everyone they might think he is a nutcase with side of crazy but to jovial Jack Frost it was as he rode the best roller coaster ride. His laughter reduced to giggle and stood up as he dusts some snow away from his attire. He is wearing a brown cloak, a white woolen shirt, and a small and brown open vest, and brown pants look rather tattered and frayed bottom that reach his knee. He is a boy with snow-white hair and striking blue eyes, and if one look closely enough, one can see snowflake pattern in his blue iris. He look 17 years old, but truth to be told he is an actual Sprite of ice, snow, and frost and trapped forever at the age of 17, the being of Winter, master trickster, and bringer of fun

"Now that was fun!" the boy spoke with a deep voice.

"Not the best landing but I think I got the hang of this and this time I landed on snow." last time Jack landed was his head got stuck in a hole of the tree and squirrel was stocking food got scared and launch on the attack on Jack's nose.

The Wind suddenly pick up and start to ruffle the boy's hair gently worrying if he has hurt and blaming itself for letting it happen. Jack smiled and spoke softly.

"It's okay, Wind. I'm not hurt, see!" he assures his friend, when suddenly he hears a shout coming from behind him.

"Hey, Frost!" he twirled around to see Spirits with equal irritation and flinch when he realize what he has done even though he did not mean to do it.

"Hey, fellas!" He try to loosen the tension, but it made them more irritating.

"You know you guys will get early wrinkles if you keep scowling like that" he joked and chuckle and die down when he sees the unamused looks on their faces.

"Jack Frost, why am I not surprise to see you here?" her tone shows extreme dislike at Winter Sprite.

"Oh! Hey~ uh Blossom, right?" he tries to guess her name and he earns a glare of fury.

"It's Jasmine!" she hissed but stay calm as she slowly intake her breath before releasing it and said.

"Alright, Frost, Here's an easy question for your simple-minded brain of yours. Do you know what season is now?" Jack is at first confused but he go on with her little game.

"Um! It's Summer"

"No! It's nearly Spring" she yelled but she quickly calm down and continue on.

"And do you know what this mean, Jackie" she made a coo sound which made Jack really nervous and something tells him that something will go wrong for him.

"Uh! It's Harvest Day" he knew he's in trouble when he answer it. Jasmine look at Jack with amused smile which surprises Jack but what she answers next tore his heart.

"No, it means Winter Season is over which mean we the seed-time Spirits is our season and which mean _you_ are not welcome so…leave!" she rudely ask him to leave for he is not welcome here or anywhere. Jack made sure he didn't show his painful look for them and he didn't say another word so he turn around and before he can fly far away he heard the Spirits are saying things about him and he regretted listening.

"I still don't know why Man in Moon brought you here while all you do is cause trouble" said a guy, one of Jasmine's friend.

"He is nothing but a walking disaster!" a girl Spirit exclaimed.

"Man in Moon should've left him and save us all the trouble" another guy said. Jack fisted his hands hard and under his bare feet ice formed and temperature dropping fast as he wants to turn them into ice cubes but then Jasmine said the next worse thing that made his heart sink.

"What's more, Jack? That no one can see you because no one believe in you, you're invisible, no one knew you existed in the first place and you'll remain that way…forever" and all of them have start laughing loud for Jack to hear.

Jack's shoulder sulk and the idea freezing them all have forgotten and what's left for him is a cringing pain in his heart. That was a low blow, he didn't mean any harm to anyone and yet they still accuse him as if he did this on purpose and everyone now labeled him an accident but what really hurt him the most is he will never be seen, and he doesn't understand why?

It happened 6 month ago, he woken up in the Ice Lake before the Moon lift him up, gave him powers of Winter and snow, a name and that's it and that's all he heard from him. He never answers him to any of his questions. Why no one can see him? It made him scared and confused.

But he had heard that the only way for everyone to see him is to make them believe in him that he's there that brings snow and fun. He had hoped to use his power of ice, frost, and snow to make everyone to see him. But in the end no one believed him and all hope of finally getting people to see him went down to the drain, but Jack Frost didn't give up.

But their words deeply hurt him, he calls out the Wind to take him and the Wind comply but not before it collect a few dust from the ground and blow on their faces causing to shriek, Jack's mood lifting up a bit thank to Wind who cheered him, but their words still pains him and as fast as he could he fly straight where he feels safe, and secure.

Burgess.

* * *

Deep in the heart of the Cotswold's Forest, inhabited with small creatures could only be seen on the soil or on the trees and large animals roam. This peaceful place could help anyone to relax and to enjoy the scenery.

Although, the distant cry from within destroy the peace that linger in the air. Coming out of the large tree a girl with face that strikes with fear, her breath labored from running so long and her feet hurt so much. Her auburn hair is long and wavy and she styled it in kinda Viking way even her attire look Viking like. She divide her hair into and braided them behind her ears, she pulled a tuft of her hair and tied into a ponytail on top of her head while she left a piece of her hair in fringe and then she braided quarter of her hair to the tip. Her face flushed as her dotted freckles made more pronounce. Her eyes are close in but behind her eyelid she own two gorgeous green eyes that would put emerald gem to shame and around her pupil there's a soft warm hazel giving a soft glow.

She thought she escaped from them but her heart skip in mile when she heard the outrages yell from behind her, alerting her to code red.

'They're still following me!' she thought with fear and quickly made a run for it, she can hear from her rear that they are gaining up on her and her panic rises into full gear. She tries to lose them between the trees, she look over her shoulder to see if she lose them but because of her little mistake that she didn't see the root looking innocently rooting and the girl's foot caught in the root and she landed with her face planted on the soil as she grunts.

She stood up on four and she got a surprise gasp when she found out she is surrounded. Two male Sprites and one female looking down on her with satisfied look as they circle around like pack of wolves trapping their prey for no hope to escape. The auburn hair girl is frozen in fear as she gaze at them and shaking for who know what they'll going to do with her. She heard of them, one is a male Water Spirit, the other is a Spirit of Bad Weather, and lastly who is the leader of this small group is Sprite who controls fire at its will and she fear that her will burn her alive.

"Lookie here, fellas! We caught a Fishbone" the Fire Sprite snicker along with his friends and walk up to the shivering Sprite with disgust aiming at her.

"You think you can escape from us after your little escapade!" she didn't mean this to happen, it was an accident. She was trying to practice her powers and she accidentally fired a huge blast of white fire at the unexpected and unwanted target she never meant to hurt them, by the time she went to go there and apologize but when she saw the look on their faces all asking for forgiveness is gone and she turns to flee.

"Look, I didn't mean to I was just…"

"Aiming at my head!" the Fire Sprite flared angrily made her flinch which he's satisfied with her reaction.

"Now then, what should we do with you?" he look up and down at the girl shamelessly before a creepy smirk that made her shiver inside.

"I could have thought other things to do with _you_~" his tone of voice turn husky and approach her in creepy like way and the smirk only doubled her fear. She didn't move away till a ghostly touch touched her cheek that made her snap and from within her soul counter back.

"STAY AWAY!" she yelled like roar as the thin bright glow around her blinding her pursuers, the blinding glow begin to fade and when it's gone, the chasers look up at frail girl only to gasp as they step back in shocking discovery. They don't know what to make of her but the only conclusion that they have that she is…a monster.

She has a tail grown on the back, pure white scale with tail fins like fan. From the tip of her fingers to her forearms had turned into scaly white and claws that are sharper than blade and tougher than diamond. Two large white wings sprouted from her back with white feathers covered all over it looking elegant and majestic. And then four strange-looking white fins coming out of her hair. She look even more frighten because her power reacted to her fear as her tail stood rigid. The three Sprite look at her with disgusting leer and each of them snarl at her.

"Ew! Look at her! She's hideous!" the female Sprite screech pointing her finger at her.

"What is she? Some kind of monster" the water Sprite feel revolted at the sight of her. Those words hurt her worse than anything she felt as her hands clenched tightly.

"I felt so violated" the Fire Sprite spat before he launches a fireball at her, the girl notices right away and quickly avoid it.

"I'm going to roast you before you try to seduce me again!" he fired another fireball at her and she avoid it again, she quickly turn around and made a run for it as she flap her wings haphazardly but she didn't leave the ground but only fell again earning laugh from her pressures.

"This is the funniest I've seen! She can't fly!" they laugh hard to see a winged girl is nothing but flightless bird. The laughter ceased before the Sprite summoned another fireball on his hand.

"Now it's time to turn you into roast turkey!" he exclaimed before he throw the fireball at her and she screamed loud. Her scream echo through the sky and from above the sky it replied with deafening screech. And before they knew what hit them when something jet black dived bombed like rocket blocking the girl from sight and swatted the fireball with its tail.

"What the?!" without warning the Fire Sprite was knocked out by his powerful shot and blacked out, his buddies look at their leader before they turn around to see what was that and turn pale at the sight.

A Dragon! A real freaking Dragon right before their eyes. Dragon as black as the night and eyes are yellowish-green and his pupils are deadly slits as it hiss and growl at the Sprites. Their fear took over them as quickly grabbed their leader and made a run for it like cowards. The Dragon growl as he sniffs around and he is sure they are gone before he turn around to see the girl and his pupil turn round and full of worry as he coo to the girl checking if she's injured. The girl sniffed before she leaps, and hugged the ebony Dragon around his neck out of relief. The Dragon cooed to comfort her and watch her wings, tail, and ears are fading away till they're gone.

They break out their hug as the girl look down to see she's back to normal before she look at her Dragon.

"Let's get out of here, Toothless!" she said and Toothless answered with his body bend down to climb on and the girl climbed carefully and Toothless spread his powerful wings and took flight to the great blue sky.

The girl feel wave of relief as she feel the wind touch her face and ruffling her hair almost look like they are made of flames. Being up in the air she feel like right at home but it could never wash away her pain.

It was always the same thing since the day she woke up. She don't why she become that way or how but everywhere she go all the Spirits, Elves, all Fairy creatures alike have the tendency to find objectionable to her appearance. She didn't choose this and she wants answers is to why she is such a freak? Toothless cooed sensing the girl's distress and wish to find some sort of way to help her. He liked his human friend with all his heart ever since he woke up beside her and it pains him to see her hurt like that and his effort to comfort her doesn't seem to work. The girl look down at her Dragon and put on smile as she patted his head.

"I'm alright, Toothless! I'm just tired, that's all" her words doesn't convince him and the girl sigh at the worrywart Dragon.

"I'm really okay, see!" she opened her arms wide and smile showing her crooked front tooth and that she is okay but Toothless his human is not okay inside but he won't press on it and give her his toothless smile, and cooed happily to hear her giggle.

"C'mon! Let's go find some place to stay before Night comes" and Toothless obliged as thrust his wings to fly to whatever place they can find.

The female Spirit that woken with powers that so unimaginable that she couldn't believe it. She remembered waking up with Toothless in an unknown island and the Moon spoke to her and it was the last time she ever heard from him was.

"_You are Hicca the Dragoness Spirit_"

All she got was her name and a title and that wasn't even enough for her for she have so many questions but the Moon's words was his only last words and that's all she have and that was a long time ago.

* * *

Jack Frost was whisked away from those horrid Spirits and return back where he feel safe and at home, Burgess.

Burgess is a small hometown where houses built by logs and the people who live are kind and warm-hearted and this where Jack Frost was born here.

He was born from the frozen lake where he first open his sapphire eyes and let out his first elated laugh that dances with the wind as his ice power that did not bring misery, and hunger but fun and happiness and freedom to play. He loves with all his heart to see children play in the snow, and admired his ice pattern on their window and call it pretty every so often while adults just use the snow to cuddle for warmth and bring the person closer together as the bond of love grow alight.

He is, after all, just Jack Frost…and that's all he'll ever be. He ponder from time and time if he really is Jack Frost, Bringer of Snowball and Fun time, but what if he was a different person from past life? Was he the same fun-loving person like he is now? Or was he someone different?

All he got is plain nothing, for as long as he remembers he was floating up escaping from icy lake breaking him free and gasp his first air greedily. And he remember the Moon's shining ray made him feel safe and not scared anymore and he was the one who gave him his name and the power to control Winter but what he didn't tell him is why he is invisible among the people and why can't he remember anything.

He looks up at the starry night and a bright Moon hidden behind the clouds cause him another sigh to escape from his lips as his head bow down. If only he knew what he did wrong? If only he knew who he was? If only…

"I don't if you listen, but I know you heard me like all the time." Jack spoke in whisper like the wind and his blue eyes look up with prayerful look.

"Being alone hurt me, being picked on hurt worse, but being invisible is indescribable and I just…" he feel embarrassed of saying this but no one can hear him say so he'll say it what's in his aching heart.

"I wish…for a friend. It doesn't have to be anyone or anything, but a friend…" he gaze and blinking twice and like before no answer but the wind carry his wish to endless night sky and sat there as the falling snow floating slowly on Burgess without people know that these beautiful falling snow are but tears of lonely Winter Sprite.

* * *

Hicca and Toothless spend the countless hour of flight when they finally spotted a small hometown they never been before and looks peaceful enough before Toothless descend.

The black Dragon landed with skid and thud as he halted and Hicca climb down as she took her time to see the surroundings. It appears to be Winter at their time and everywhere she turn snow and frost dazzled and twinkled and snow softer under her boots.

She smiled at the beauty around her before her body shudder from head to toes hit by the cold air before she hugs herself. Toothless quickly acts to keep his friend warm he fired his blue fire at the snowy ground, melting the snow and the ground scorched with warm heat. She smiled at her kind Dragon and petted his head.

"Thanks, sweetie." She softly spoke as Toothless purred like an overgrown cat.

She sat on the snow and hugged her knees as Toothless sat beside as she rested her back on him and bring his tail to wrap around her to keep her warm and safe.

She relaxes under Toothless's care made her feel warm inside and lucky to have Toothless as her best friend. He treated her like she's his younger sibling looking out for his young and to her she feel the same with Toothless, he's like a loving brother and over-protective, but that's the way she liked about him because he's all she have left in this world.

The bond they share made her so happy that she intentionally triggers to summon tiny screeching Dragons crawling around her like happy puppies, happy to be summoned by her. She giggled to see dozen of Terrible Terrors of different colors demanding to be petted while some want to play fight on each other.

It brings joy in her heart to see them, but along with pain and dis-pleasurable memories. From where she goes and travel to far off lands, Spirits of all kinds despise her and named her as a monster with freakish powers to summon monster they called them. If only they can see pass through their claws and fangs they are gentle beings who meant no harm, they can only fight when the feel threaten.

But they loath her the most since she is the Dragon Summoner which dubbed her the great monster of all. She felt a stab of knife pierce in her heart, she never meant to hurt anyone but she's no more than a walking accident.

Then she feel something rough stroking her cheeks and she see it was Toothless, sensing her distress and her to give her comfort and to show her she is not alone. She smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks, sweetie." She conceded in soft tune and she stroke his side of his head, grateful for Toothless. Then she gasped when something pumped her and look down to see a blue and yellow Terrible Terrors are screeching like they're whining for her attention, probably jealous because Toothless is getting all her attention, she chuckled in humor at the little Dragons as they act like grumbling children yearning for Mother's attention.

She give in to their plead and give them the pet and stroke that they really needed, and while Hicca is petting her little Dragon she didn't notice that one green little Terrible Terror is venturing through the woods with adventurous spirit, away from the safety of his ken.

His lizard eyes dart everywhere and purr/coo at white soft snow, it glittered like star rebound by moonlight and he love to scoop some snow in his mouth and it melt right away. Then he soon stopped eating the snow and begin to hop like a happy rabbit, making snow footprints he left behind and he joyfully squeal of having fun time.

He hopped and hopped, squealed and purred with no intention of stopping that he didn't see what's in front of him till his head collided something hard. He fell on his back and squawk that his head hurt, he lift himself up on his four legs and hissed on who had hurt him, then his eyes turn wide to see two long legs and he followed to brown pants, then followed by white shirt and brown cape and then finally the head of a boy with snow-white hair and icicle blue eyes stare back at him with surprise.

Jack had left the frozen lake and went for a walk to clear his head only to feel something touched his leg and look down to see and he couldn't believe his eyes and laugh like happy child and his eyes filled with wonder. Right before him is a Dragon, quite a small one for a Dragon. He imagined Dragons are incredibly big. But marvel and admiration that equal of a child filled his body like water fill the glass full and he get giddy.

"Whoa! Where did you come from? Are you a baby or something?" Jack failed to realize that the Dragon is cowering in front of a Spirit, because from his experience Spirits are bad and they always hurt him and his siblings for a reason he doesn't understand why. He spread his wings and quick as the wind he took off before the boy can do him harm.

"Huh? H-Hey wait." Jack fly after the Dragon which the little Dragon screech in surprise to see the boy fly and quickly boost his speed to get away.

Jack has no idea why the little one run away like that looking so scared, he mean him no harm he just wanted to play and wanna fun with it.

The Terrible Terror is flapping his wings in panic and wish he hadn't left far from his herd. He look back to see the boy is gaining up on him, he can't let him follow him it'll endanger his ken and his Mother. So with his mind up, he turn around fully faced the Spirit boy and fire his shot from his mouth. Jack in turn yell and swiftly dodge it and the little Dragon took the time to get away by diving to the arrays of leafless trees to lose him. He look back once more and grin that he is not followed anymore and assume safe, and quickly fly back to his Mother.

The green Terror made it back only to be greeted with disapproved look from his Mother made him bow his head in shame, knowing what he did was wrong.

"Sprout, how many must I tell you? I told you a hundred time before that you shouldn't wonder off." She raise her voice but not too loud but she is upset and terribly worried for her little Dragon. Sprout whimper and lay flat on his stomach and cover his eyes with his paw made him look like he's crying.

Hicca frown before she soften her gaze, she bend down to her Dragon and gently spoke.

"Sprout, try to understand that I'm doing this to keep you and everyone else safe from harm," Sprout remove one paw and look at her with one eye expose, Hicca continue.

"I know you love adventures and see new things but you have to stop your disappearing act, if you want to undertake on your Dragon quest you can ask me or Toothless to go with you." She then smile lovingly and start to caress her Sprout.

"I just don't want anything bad happen to you or any of you, I will never forgive myself if something happens," now Sprout feel worse, for making his Mother worry like that.

"Just promise me, don't go off disappearing again?" she probed as she wait for Sprout to replay, the littlest Dragon thought and seem fair and he wouldn't make his Mother worry again, so he jumped on her lap and purr, promising her that he wouldn't do it again.

She giggled her little Dragon as she scoop him up and stood up as she rub under his chin, while she go by unnoticed that she have been watched by two icicle blue eyes of mischief and fun.

Jack is looking for Dragon after he lost him, never to stop till he finds it. He landed one of tree's branch and glance from every direction or anything scaly to find, and huff in annoyance for he couldn't find one small lizard. He's about to call the Wind to go ahead his search elsewhere when he hears something, a voice whispering through the wind but couldn't make out one word and soon follow the voice.

Not long till he found the source and took cover in the tallest tree teeming with branches, he looks down and found the source of the voice and his breath hitched and he enlarge his eyes as he gaze at an amazing sight.

A girl, with flowing auburn hair that shine under the moonlight, her face is oval and dotted with light brown freckles across her face and cute buttoned nose. She has an hourglass body that made him gulp, he look to see her stroking at the Dragon that he had searched for and looked to her that he enjoys the girl's touch as he purrs like happy cat. She is gentle to the creäture and feel a caring nature coming from her that made him smile.

He wants to get closer look to see what color of her eyes that seem to be glued at the Dragon. Then green lizard climb over her till he landed on her shoulder-blade and he head-butt on her cheek and purr loud and the girl giggled merrily.

Jack's body turn to jelly, his heart beat faster and faster afraid it might explode, and his eyes gaze dreamily when he discovered an enchanting green eyes, rich and clear green, greener than grass and trees with touch of bronze glow that captures the glow around her pupils like painted morning spring of a new day.

Jack brought a smile on his dream-state face as he continues to stare at the pretty girl petting her small Dragon in her arms. Jack was so preoccupied with his gaze that he didn't hear the branch under him snapping, but it was too late when the branch could not take much longer broke, and Jack fell in with surprise yelp.

Hicca jumped from the yelp that she turned with startling shock on her face, only to find something on the snow. She walks just three steps and look down to see a boy, a teenage boy, probably around her. He wears clothes that couldn't possibly protect enough from the cold, he's bare footed which is strange, and then she moved to look at his head while his face is planted under snow, but she noticed of pure snow-white hair that been kissed by Winter itself.

She jumped back in surprise when the boy stirred and begin to move, he stood on four and shook his head to get the fluttery snow off of his hair and suddenly he look up and let out a smoke of chill cold from his mouth.

Hicca had rendered her speechless when she saw the boy's eyes, they're lightest blue she has ever seen like beautiful lake that been touched by ice. Then she glances down to see wooden stick with hook at the end and gasped when she see it shined in blue glow, her heart race a mile a minute for realizing that the boy is a Spirit and she is in big trouble. She backs away.

Jack stood still when took the girl's feature up close, and she's even more beautiful in close distance. Before he can offer his hello, he notice the fear in girl's eyes that made his inside twist and saw her she's gonna make a run for it.

"Wait!" he can't stop himself from saying but he really don't want the girl to leave, he quickly got on his feet, grabbed his staff and glide over the running girl and landed right in front of her causing her to skid and halt.

She clutch her little dragon closer to her as an act to protect him from the boy, Jack hold out his free hand as a sign he mean her no harm.

"Wait! Please, don't be scared. I'm friendly, see." He open his arms and show her his big smile, but Hicca still pretty tensed whereas her Dragon, Sprout hiss at him to stay away from his Creator.

But Jack is stubborn for his own good and he want to show her that there's no need to fear, that's when his face brighten of an idea he come up. He place his staff on the ground vertically without falling down, he then scooped some snow from the ground with both hand and then he magically blow the soft snow and to the girl's face, the powder of snow is start to make shapes of birds chirping like real birds and fly around Hicca as she watches with wonder and amazement.

Jack's trick was successful when he sees her reaction. Hicca never seen anything so beautiful like this, but then she feels confused at the stranger who didn't bring misfortune on her but happiness instead, she no longer feared him but she can't help but to wonder…why?

"Who are you? And were you…stalking me?" there's a bit of unsettlement in her tone of voice as she wait for his answer. Jack feels embarrassed when she asked that and scratch the back of his neck in awkwardness.

"What!? No, I was uh…just…following that lizard…thing, and I…tripped over… and here we are," well, he was half-true what he said, but he was too embarrassed to say he was hiding in tree and was ogling at her. Hicca and Sprout are looking at Spirit boy with blank faces before Hicca respond by saying.

"First off, Sprout is not a thing or a lizard, he's Dragon, big huge difference. And second, when you mean by 'tripped' did you mean falling out of the tree and landed on pile of snow." She raise her eyebrow and Jack chuckle nervously for being caught.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, about that but I mean you no harm I just want to play with the little guy," that caught Hicca off guard.

Usually, any Spirits would run away or attack one of her Dragons, but this boy just wanted to play with Sprout was something unheard of. That's explain why Sprout was gasping for air almost breathless, Sprout must have thought that this boy was going to hurt him like other Spirits but it turns out he just wanted to play. Sprout is as surprised as Hicca, he wanted to play with him and he purr and title his head in question, almost cutely.

Hicca is in a puzzlement that boy is so strange and confusing her to the point her head hurt, but it's highly possible that the boy is fooling her by acting friendly. However, when she look up at the clear light blue all the bad thought about him diminished instantly. His blue eyes didn't have lies or attention to hurt her but filled her unexplainable joy and happiness like feeling of a child again with no care of the world and care only for fun and excitement.

"Really…are you telling the truth? You were never going to hurt him…or me" she muttered last two words at the sentence but Jack heard loud and clear and it cause his heart to twist a bit painfully when she said it. Why would anybody hurt her? She seems nice enough to hang around.

"Yeah, for sure…what made you think I want to hurt you? You're pretty nice…wait! I mean you look pretty I mean nice, nice girl." Jack stammered his words like crazy and his blush rose on his pale cheek but in purple color like he got frostbite.

Hicca blushed a little and look other way than the boy in front of her, she feel a little flap of butterfly wings in pit of her stomach and warmth like warm fire under her skin. Well, after she safely assumes this boy is harmless what she supposed to do now? It's been forever since she made close contact with another Spirit, beside her contact with her Dragons, but it'll be nice to have another Spirit to talk to and he seem…pretty nice too.

"Hello…"

"Huh? What?" she look up in surprise at the boy, not realizing that she was deep in thought that she didn't quite catch what he said.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, I didn't quite catch that, what were you saying?"

"It's, it's okay and I'm Jack, Jack Frost and I create snow and frost wherever I go but you probably figure that out. What's yours?" he exclaimed as he wait for her answer. Hicca hesitate at first but her heart tells her it's alright to tell so she took her heart's beating advice and take this risk.

"Okay, my name is Hicca, funny name I know, and I am uh…" before those words can escape from her mouth when a menacing growl alerted them.

Jack force himself to turn around and tense when he see a big, scary Dragon. A black Dragon hiss and growl at the same time as his eyes set on him, it bare his sharp-looking teeth at Jack looking ready to bite his head off. Jack is slowly lifting his trusty staff to aim at the beast, but the Dragon is already on to him as it begins to charge at Jack.

Jack readied himself to fire his ice blast, Hicca let out a 'no' yell and quickly put Sprout on the ground and leap to till she's front of the charging Dragon and her back at Jack. Jack was going to fire when Hicca appeared and to his terror that she put herself as shield against the Dragon, he was about to stop her when the most shocking thing happen before his very own eyes.

"Toothless, stop!" and Toothless the black fearsome Dragon skid on snow till it stopped till he's feet away from Hicca and his entire demeanor change entirely, his silted pupil has rounded into big puppy eyes and his body and head bow half to the ground when he saw his human looking down on him with upset look.

"Bad Toothless, bad Dragon, you can't just pop out of nowhere and go attack someone like they're your arch nemesis," she bellowed but didn't raise her voice too high to her best friend but still very livid that he do such a thing to boy who she just met.

Toothless whimpered and curl his body like ball, almost making him look small, his paw shifted uncomfortably and he let out an air of guilt for making his human disconcerted. He gave her his best biggest, roundest puppy eyes of cuteness to Hicca that he's truly, truly sorry for what he did. Hicca's frowned has disappeared immediately at sight of his best friend's sadden face that she soften her face and smile gently at him.

"I can't stay mad at you, you were only protecting me, right sweetie?" the Dragon, Toothless perked up that he's forgiven and give his human big sloppy kisses and she happily accept his kisses with delightful giggles.

Jack Frost by all means confused and completely bewildered, the fire-breathing Dragon who was scary at first is now reduced into over-large happy dog, giving her wet kisses and an affectionate purr of a cat.

Hicca giggle and laugh in glowing happiness that she totally forgot all about Jack. When she glances back to see Jack in disarray, probably try to process the whole thing. She should explain to him before he hurt himself.

"Um, sorry about…Toothless. He's really protective of me, are you okay?" she spoke with concern for the boy as Jack snapped out of his thought and said and look at her with amazement.

"Wow! You actually control that Dragon. I mean that's really amazing, is this your power? To control Dragons? If yes, then you are the coolest person ever!" Jack rambled on how amazing Hicca is that he didn't took notice how shocked she is now. She quickly got over herself and spoke.

"Okay, listen, just calm down." She held out her hands to calm the jumping boy down, Jack stopped his giddiness for just a bit and stare at the girl with wonderment in his blue eyes and a smile so big, showing off his snow-white teeth to anyone who see. Once Hicca sees Jack calmed a bit, she spoke.

"First of all, I don't control Dragons I just…I don't control them, okay. They're more my family…they mean so much to me." She spoke as gently as she caress Toothless tenderly as the ebony Dragon purr. Jack feels bad for what he said, he didn't mean to offend her or anything, and he is astounish by her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that I just thought it was…"

"It's okay, you were just curious that's all." She said in understanding as she pet Toothless as said Dragon purrs like a kitten. Then Hicca turn to face Jack with eyes filled with question.

"How come I have never seen you before? I've seen many Spirits come and go but how come we never cross pass?" Jack shrugged before giving her his answer.

"Dunno, but looks like today was an acceptation, don't you think?" he smiles as he said.

She smiles very small in return feeling a little happy that she can share small conversation with strange white-haired boy she just met instead talking with talk less Toothless and other Dragons not that she didn't enjoy their company and they're good listeners.

But, it's a nice change to talk to a person and they talk back at her and not a purr or a growl, it's really good change. And she isn't the only one who feel the same, Jack felt the exactly the same thing as Hicca. Talking to her without the sneer or the snarl of insults, he's quite accommodated with new change.

As they feel mutual feelings, they did not realize that they were gazing intently at their eyes. Their heart beat in one stroke and they didn't feel it. Jack's height made him look down at small girl and let her capture him with her eyes that made his inside flip-flop in giddy way. Hicca feel like she's frozen from the minute as she stares at his eyes, those icy glaciers had trapped her and wordless by the boy's eyes, and beauty. He has such nice complexion, strong jaw line, and his face she can stare at his face every day.

She batting her eyes dreamily before she caught herself from what she's doing and quickly compose herself and turned away from a very handsome boy next to her as she tries to fight away that annoying blush that keep getting redder, and redder.

Jack got worried when he saw her face is turning red as a cherry.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you coming down a fever?" he got close to her which made Hicca nervous and panicky, she need a plan and fast.

"I'm, I'm, I'm fine really I'm quite fine as you can see." She laugh nervously and hoping that Jack would buy her excuse, but to her luck Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You're lying!" he told her bluntly.

"Wha? No, noooo, I'm not!"

"You're lying again" he said it again.

"You make a very big mistake, pal." She starts to talk brave at the unimpressed Jack Frost.

"Calling me a liar! I have power of raw Viking-ness I keep contained, there will be consequences!" she bellowed and Jack stare at her with one eyebrow up and said.

"I'll take my chances." And she the poor Viking girl sulked into depression and horrible embarrassment for fooling herself right in front of probably the cutest guy the world has ever seen.

She had wished that the ground below her can open up and swallow her completely to put out of her misery. However, it all washed away when she hears the sound of merry laughter from the white-haired boy. She look at him with shocking surprise as Jack holding his ribs from exploding from laughing so hard. After long moment of watching him laughing his ear off she join in after realizing what he's laughing about, they were laughing how silly it was two-minute ago.

The laughter from Jack is loud and jolly and fun, and Hicca's laugh is low yet melodic and go so well with Jack's that could almost sound like musical melody of harmony.

Soon, their laughter died down till it turn into a giggle as they wipe their tears from their eyes before they stare at each other. But, it didn't last long like before when one certain black Dragon decided to shove his snout demanding for Hicca's attention on him.

"Geez, Toothless. Self-centered much?" she said and Toothless answered with his big puppy eyes and tail wagging as cue to play with him.

"I take that as a yes." She joked before she stand up to satisfy his playful hunger.

"Hey, is it okay if I can…pet him too?" Jack pop out like Jack in the box, Hicca flinch but not from Jack's sudden childish enthusiasm but wanting to play with lightening-breathing Dragon with claws and teeth that could tear him into two.

"…Are you sure?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, it's not every day I get to see live Dragon up close and to touch one." Then Jack enlarges his eyes filled with excitement, itching badly to pet one of the legendary creatures.

Hicca is having trouble not to look away from those blue eyes that left her daze and uncertain. She still worry that Toothless might harm the boy if he does one wrong move, but the look on his face and she can't say no to that face so with heavy sigh, she nod.

"Alright, but you have to follow my instruction precisely, you understand?" she said firmly.

"Yes!" Jack whooped up high before he stares down at brunette with serious look on her face, he calmed down a bit and settle down on soft snowy ground.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes" he laugh nervously.

She sighs and shook her head; she hoped she made the right choice this boy will get himself killed if he's not careful.

She left Toothless's side and went up to Jack while the Winter-making boy tries to keep his blush under control when she is close to him. Hicca hold her hand to him as she look at him with her shining green eyes that made Jack lost within them.

"Give me your hand." Such a simple request that Jack silently obeyed as if his body and mind were taken over by Hicca's hypnotic eyes. He slowly brought his cold hand and let the gentle warm hand grasp it and it didn't flinch away from his icy touch, but still remain to hold his hand. Jack is confused, he knew that if anyone is touched by him they flinch away and shudder coldly, and here this girl continue to intrigue him to no end.

"Hold your hand out and keep it open, and your face away from the Dragon and let him come to you to show him you trust him" Jack is a little scared at first when she said to face away from the Dragon which is sounded reckless, but Hicca have been with them long enough to know what she is doing, so he did what he was told precisely.

Hicca is watching Jack doing exactly as she instructed made her proud of him while keeping her hand on his.

Toothless has eyes on Jack for a while, facing away, and his hand draw out to him. His ears perked up and advancing on Jack till he is right before him and before Jack knew Toothless is placing his snout at Jack's open palm hand.

Jack suddenly flinch from the sudden touch and look up and can't help but to gasp in wonder and awe to see this beautiful black Dragon placed his nose on the palm of his hand. He laugh in new sensation as Toothless opened his eyes and let out a gurgling laugh showing his gummy smile which now he understand why she named him Toothless.

Hicca smile to see at the spectacular scene between her Toothless and a boy name Jack, she always wanted to see this. To see a Spirit befriend her Dragons was exactly what she is trying to tell the others.

Jack was so confined with his enjoyment of having Dragon laughing with him that he finally realize that his hand is still intertwine with Hicca made him frown questionably.

"You're not cold?" Jack had to ask without a choice with slight surprise in his tune. Hicca looked up to him with confusion.

"No, in fact, your hand is quite warm…why?" she questioned and Jack just simply shrugged as he replies.

"You know, I'm the Harbinger of Winter, and Causer of Coldness. I'm not exactly the most popular guy among Spirits so, you know." He shrugged like it didn't bother him at all; however Hicca can see clearly as an open book just by the look in his eyes.

There is sadness, he is alone, no one wants him nor near him except they steer clear from him.

She knows that feeling because she been there and lived through it, and seeing the boy next to her has experience the same ordeal as she is had made her feel much close to Jack than she could ever imagine in her wildest of dreams.

"Well, I don't think you have cold hand…" it made Jack to look at her in shock whereas Hicca look away shyly and add.

"And 'um'…I don't really mind the cold." She whispers as she tries to fight off the blush that is forming on her cheeks.

Jack is also flushed at her words since he heard everything what she said and it cause him to feel this fluttery-touchy feely that he never felt before.

"And…" it snapped Jack out of his thought and look up to see Hicca faces him with seriousness with bit of hesitation written on her oval face.

"I also know how it feels to be…cast-out from others." Then her expression turns into sadness and look down at her feet.

"Not one person would come near me within ten feet radius and without calling me names and stuff like they are ripping your heart out and squish it by their foot." Her voice is shaky as she tries to hold back her tears from forming.

Jack's heart clench in hurt to see her so upset when she suffered and cold anger that he wants to open a vicious blizzard upon on anyone who hurt her. But he restrain himself from getting too angry since he learned that time when his emotion get too strong his powers reacts violently so as if now he need to stay calm. He takes deep breath, exhales it, and softly asked.

"Why?" Hicca swallowed the lump from her throat, let out a shaky sigh, and answer.

"Because I'm just like you…they are terrified of my powers and what it can do. No matter how much I want to change their perspective they are still afraid of me…and my Dragons." She glances sadly at Toothless and few of little Terrible Terrors who they are whimpering cause nobody like them.

Jack is upset about all this, he could not stand to see those faces especially on Hicca it pains his heart to see her this way. He better make her smile again, but how? Then his eyes widen in realization at the one thing he is good at.

Hicca heard no word coming from Jack, was he shocked that he found who she is? What is his expression now? Disgust, anger, scared, or did he flown to coop.

It's fathomable to be gone far, far from her where he'll never want to see her again which she is already used by this. Then why does her heart twinge like that?

Before she knew or why it happened, when something cold hit on her side of her face and stumbles slightly and the Dragons all look in shocking surprise at the display.

She puffs as she wipes what feel to be snow on her face when a boyish laughter stopped her. Jack is rolling on air as chortle and holding his stomach as his Staff is under his arms.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" he said and bark in more laughter.

Hicca blink, blink, and blink again as her brain make trying to understand on what just happen. However, no answer comes to her mind except…she lets out small, cute giggle.

Jack stop his laugh but his smile stay the same as he watches Hicca's giggles and then laughing hard, and her Dragons for the first time in long time they don't remember any time she laughed like ever, and it made them grin in happiness.

Hicca laugh so hard that her ribs are breaking but totally worth it since she never laughed like this; she looks up while she chortles to see Jack smiling face that halt her laugh, and smirk.

Jack upon seeing this smirk cause his smile to vanish and an uneasy feeling swimming within and took a few step back, and before he know it his face got smacked by Hicca's snowball and fell on his butt.

Jack rubs all the snow off of his face and then looks at the smirking brunette who looks down at him like she had won a battle. He frowned before he smirks and stood up.

"Now you've done it! Snowball Fight!" and Jack Frost had unleashed his snowball and fun time to all who are present.

Snowballs are zooming everywhere they fly, hitting its target.

Jack and Hicca are having the best time of their immortal life as they throw snowballs at each other even the Dragon are joining in the fun. Toothless can use his wing to carry hefty of snow and drop at his unexpected victims and the Terrors are copying what Toothless did.

The negativity, the painful events, and those heartless words have all fades away like a fog and bright sunshine envelop them with warmth and hope that they never thought they could find it in another.

For that they are not alone anymore.

Unknown by them, right above them, high in the sky, a bright full moon illuminate the night. But that is no ordinary moon, it said in mystical stories that there is a Man lives in the moon, and all mortals know his name as Man in Moon.

Man in Moon brightens when he sees the two young immortals are playing as he had predicted it, and now their true destiny will begin when their time calls for them.

For now, he lets them play to their heart content.

* * *

My new Crossover, guys. Hope you enjoy it and forgive my grammar issue or any spelling issue I'll try my best next time. See you guys around and wait for chapter two of Lapse of Destiny.


End file.
